Mutuo
by Mich Rangel
Summary: A ellos solo los unía una persona, Chloé, fuera de eso no tenían nada en común. Pero cuando ambos buscan consuelo, se dan cuenta que aquello era un error. Historia corta, serie de Drabbles, AU.
1. Dolor

Mutuo, que se produce de manera recíproca entre dos o más personas o cosas: El sentimiento de cariño y amistad entre ellos es mutuo; El dolor que comparten ellos es mutuo.

Compartir algo en común, sentirlo dos o más partes.

Si le preguntaran a Sabrina Raincomprix que era lo que ella compartía en común con Adrien Agreste y viceversa, ambos contestarían una cosa, Chloé Bourgeois.

Nunca habían compartido una palabra si ella no estaba presente, nunca habían estado más de dos minutos en el mismo lugar sin que Chloé Bourgeois estuviera, era como el eslabón que mantenía unida la amistad.

Porqué si, se consideraban amigos.

Muchos en el instituto llegaron a criticar a Sabrina por aquella amistad que llevaba con Chloé desde preescolar, tachándola de enfermiza. Y sí, puede que tuvieran un poco de razón, incluso ella lo admitía, pero no por eso dejaría a un lado a Chloé.

¿Por qué? Simple, ella, como toda una pequeña renegada por los crueles niños, no tenia amistad alguna, Chloé cambio eso para ella, fue cuando empezó a ser notada, cuando no la ignoraban.

Además sabía bien que ella no era una mala chica, solo que tenía problemas, y así como Chloé había estado ahí para ella, Sabrina también estaría con ella sin importar nada.

Aprecio, afecto, cariño y respeto, era otra cosa que tenían en común Adrien con Sabrina, sentimientos que tenían hacia su amiga.

Y sí, gracias a ella se conocieron, jugando en el amplió hotel del cual era dueño él padre de ella.

Solo así se veían, debido a que Adrien asistía a clases particulares, hasta que inicio el instituto con ellas.

Por obviedad, no había sido lo mismo, pareciera que ahora solo eran Sabrina y Chloé.

Aunque, él seguía ahí para ellas, principalmente para Chloé, regañándola cuando cometía algún mal comportamiento.

Hasta que algo les cambio la vida a todos, para mal.

La gran Chloé Bourgeois había caído en coma.

Habia asistido a hacerle compañía a un evento a su padre, algo normal para ella, la hija del alcalde.

Solo que esta vez, un ataque terrorista ocurrió, ahí donde la princesa de parís se encontraba.

Y en esta historia, no hay héroes que puedan arreglar las cosas con un amuleto encantado, solo eran hombres con una visión errónea de cómo hacerse notar en el mundo, una falsa idea de paz.

Los medios decían que había tenido suerte de sobrevivir, pero para muchos aquello podría ser incluso peor que la muerte, solo le daban esperanzas a su familia para que, quizás nunca fuese a despertar.

Sabrina puso su mano en el cristal, observando a su amiga que se encontraba tendida en aquella camilla, con tantos vendajes en su delicado cuerpo, sin el maquillaje que ella amaba usar.

— Cuando despierte va a estar muy molesta — Dijo Adrien, poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella — Las enfermeras no hacen un buen trabajo arreglando su cabello — Agregó, intentando sonreír.

— Estoy segura que me terminará echando la culpa a mí — Comentó, riendo levemente mientras limpiaba unas pequeñas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

— Estaré ahí para apoyarte cuando eso pase, espero que no tarde tanto —.

— Tampoco yo —.

Sabrina pensó que luego de aquel día, la soledad que alguna vez sintió antes de formar una amistad con Chloé la azotaría nuevamente.

Pero no había sido así.

Adrien no la había dejado sola.

Pensaba que, quizás al no estar ella, ellos no tendrían nada que hacer juntos, no tenía caso, su eslabón estaba roto.

Pero ahí estaba, acompañándola durante clases, durante el receso, y no solo él, incluso sus demás compañeros de salón estaba ahí.

No tenía planeado cambiar a Chloé por nada del mundo, solo que aquello se sentía verdaderamente reconfortante.

— Adrien — Le llamó — ¿Por qué? —.

— ¿Uh? — Iba a introducir un croissant a su boca, pero se detuvo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? El estar conmigo ¿Es por lastima? — Murmuró, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Ambos se encontraban en una de las bancas del instituto, ella apretando la falda azul que usaba ese día.

— Somos amigos — Respondió, dejando su bocadillo de lado — Estamos para apoyarnos —.

—Chloé no esta, no es necesario — Fue interrumpida.

— Por eso mismo, debemos permanecer unidos — Hizo una pausa, esperando que en algún momento la pelirroja lo mirara — Por qué también me duele, Sabrina, es mutuo lo que sentimos —.

— ¿Él dolor? —.

— Y los sentimientos que tenemos hacia ella, y eso nos une —.

— Adrien —.

— ¿Sí? —.

— Gracias —.

Él no dijo nada, solo se ocupo en envolverla en un cálido abrazo.

Sí, podían decir que quizás su amistad no era un lazo muy fuerte, o que incluso no valía nada.

Pero no importaba, ellos se tenían para apoyarse en aquel rio de agua tempestuosa que estaban atravesando, con la esperanza que su eslabón volviera, que no tardaría en regresar.

Era solo el primer paso para compartir algo más que dolor en aquella amistad que por ahora, se sostenía por aquello.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Palabras: 810

Quiero aclarar que sí, si hay la posibilidad MUY grande que esto incluya el romance que no inclui en "Invisible", Drabble escrito por mi, para el cual me inspiré para hacer esta serie de historias cortas sobre estos dos personajes, donde su principal conexión es chloé, ellos tienen que enfrentar su posible perdida, o sentir esperanza.

Si, amigos, Adrien y Sabrina.

¿Por qué? Porque como ya dije en mi anterior drabble, Chloé es amiga de la infancia de Adrien, Sabrina de Chloé desde el preescolar ¿Por qué no pensar que estos dos personajes se unieron en amistad gracias a nuestra rubia favorita? (Choé, no Adrien xD)

Proyecto para mi deguste personal, quiero ver que más hago con esta chip (Papitas!)

Besos~ a quienes se atrevan a leer esto y verlo como algo entretenido, y más que nada un "What if?"


	2. Sanación

Dos meses habían pasado ya, luego de aquel oscuro día en la llamada ciudad del amor.

La herida que aquello había dejado en los habitantes, seguía abierta, a carne viva.

Vidas perdidas, heridos por doquier.

Muchas personas compartían un solo pensamiento: ¿Quiénes se creían para decidir quiénes merecían vivir y quienes no?

Nadie podía decidirlo, nadie cargaba con aquella maldición.

El dolor había inundado las calles, junto con el temor de salir a disfrutar un bello día soleado o una noche despejada.

Algo curioso y que incluso se puede llamar como _la belleza del dolor_ es que logra unir a las personas, entre más fuerte sea el dolor experimentado, las personas tienden a apoyarse las unas a las otras.

 _La belleza del dolor_ incluso puede sonar un poco inhumano, pensar que tener que esperar que algo negativo que nos provoque un tremendo pesar pueda lograr una unión que por otros motivos sería imposible que sucediera.

Pero, está lejos de serlo, es la representación máxima de la humanidad.

Eso lo pensó aquella tarde al ser acompañada al hospital por sus compañeras de clase, Alya y Marinette.

— ¿Saben? — Habló la azabache, llamando la atención de ambas — Extraño mucho su presencia — Comentó, observando sus pies.

Las tres se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital, aguardando el momento para pasar a ver a su compañera durmiendo cual bella durmiente.

Marinette apretó el agarré de las flores que llevaba, había elegido unos girasoles para darle un ambiente alegre a la habitación de su compañera, además de que iban a la perfección con su personalidad.

Fuerte, independiente, amante del sol.

— Aquí aplica el " _No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes"_ — Dijo Alya, haciendo una media sonrisa.

Y vaya que tenía razón.

Aunque siempre estuviera ahí, ese algo siempre es más valorado cuando ya no se encuentra.

Las entendía, eran humanas como ella, y realmente agradecía el apoyo que le brindaban a ella y como a pesar de tener una eterna rivalidad con Chloé, estaban ahí, esperando a que despertará para que siguiera haciendo su vida de cuadritos.

La vida daba muchas vueltas, y esa era una de las más grandes que nunca imaginó ver algún día.

Ellas esperando a que despertará, sí bien no pasaban el mismo sentir que ella, lo comprendían.

Aquello a lo largo de los meses se había vuelto un ritual, cuando los días de visita para amigos en el hospital llegaban, nunca iba sola, siempre era acompañada por alguien y en ciertas ocasiones todo el grupo llego a ir.

Él que más solía estar en la habitación era Adrien, quien al término de esas visitas la acompañaba a casa.

Sí bien, en ocasiones se encontraba un silencio difícil de romper, no era incomodo.

Ambos estaban acostumbrados a su presencia desde hacía muchos años.

Él tiempo paso, ambas compañeras tuvieron que partir para realizar sus respectivas actividades en su hogar, ella todavía se quedaría ahí, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Una de las cosas claves que hacía era explicarle los temas vistos en clase, tenía el conocimiento de que las personas en coma podían escuchar lo que pasaba alrededor, así que sería una buena idea para que no se llegue a atrasar en las materias demasiado.

Usualmente el que hacia aquello era Adrien, pero en esa ocasión no había podido asistir.

Comenzó con Geografía, para terminar con la materia menos querida de Chloé, química.

Cuando terminó, observó su rostro, ya no tenía ese color dorado que le daba aquel bronceador costoso que compraba, sus labios no tenían el color rosa característico y en su lugar se encontraban partidos.

Un hueco en el pecho se le formo al darse cuenta que su rostro estaba ligeramente más afilado, estaba perdiendo peso de manera rápida.

Y su ceja, dios, la mataría si supiera que la dejo estar con aquella ceja sin forma.

— Chloé, creo que es hora de ¡Maquillaje sorpresa! — Exclamó, intentando sonar lo más alegre posible.

Tomo su mochila, sacando de ahí una pequeña cosmetiquera.

Y así, comenzó su trabajo.

No iba a dejar que ella aun dormida perdiera el glamor, era Sabrina, su mejor y única amiga ¡Era su deber!

— Listo — Examinó su obra, apreciando como el rostro de su amiga tenía otro color, incluso parecía que estuviese tomando una siesta de belleza — He mejorado, si pudiera verlo estoy segura que dirías que sí — Comenzó a guardar sus cosméticos de manera pausada — Juleka fue de gran ayuda, me dio un consejo sobre el rímel, para que no se corriera, cuando despiertes te lo enseñaré —.

— No sé mucho de maquillaje femenino, pero estoy segura que le encantaría, se ve como toda una diva — Una voz a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos, respingando levemente — Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte, recién salí del estudio — Se disculpo, tomando una bocanada de aire.

Lo cierto era, que no quería faltar ese día a la visita y tampoco quería dejar sola a Sabrina, pues tenía conocimiento gracias a Alya y Marinette que no podrían quedarse hasta el final de la visita, así que al salir de la sesión de fotos no dudó ni un momento en alcanzarla.

Además, ese día había algo importante que debían hacer ambos juntos.

Frente al museo de Louvre develarían la nueva estatua a la paz, en honor a las víctimas de aquel trágico día.

Aquello había sido un esfuerzo en conjunto de Francia y de los integrantes de la ONU, así que sería algo importante, además por fin los militares dejarían la capital ya que el peligro de otro ataque de ese tipo había bajado considerablemente.

Ambos habían sido invitados por el alcalde, junto con él dejarían una foto de Chloé junto con las demás fotos de los afectados.

— También lo creo — Sonrió al verlo, estaba claro que había estado corriendo por los pasillos del hospital para llegar hasta ahí — Pensé que te vería en el Louvre —.

— Me desocupe antes, por suerte — Mintió, la verdad había estado apresurando el proceso hasta el punto que el fotógrafo se había desesperado.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente, mientras ambos tenían sus propios pensamientos a flote.

Adrien pensó por un instante que su amiga despertaría para regañarlo, gritarle que mentía y que era un irresponsable.

— Sabrina — La llamó, se abrazó a si mismo — Aun no pierdes la fe ¿Verdad? —.

Ella negó con la cabeza, acercándose unos pasos a él hasta poder alcanzarlo y poner su mano sobre su hombro.

— No, algunas personas me pegaron la terquedad — Comentó, refiriéndose a ambos rubios.

Adrien solo pudo reír, recordando momentos de su infancia cuando Sabrina tenia que aguantar incansables peleas entre ambos.

Era irónico como él quería ser el soporte de su amiga, pero en ocasiones cuando él comenzaba a perder la fe, ella podía levantarlo.

Sabrina tenia eso en común con él, ella no lo dejaría perder la fe, así como él no la dejaría a ella.

La sanación poco a poco los iba llenando, logrando que sus corazones fuesen pacientes y fuertes.

Solo eso los haría resistir.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No pensaba subirlo hoy a Fanfiction, pero dije "Mehhh, ¿Por qué no?"

Muchas gracias a AlenDarkStar y a HanaKusoki por darle una oportunidad a esta historia ¡Aprecio sus comentarios! Realmente me había hecho a la idea de recibir cero, pero me alegraron mucho en cuanto los leí.

Los quiero~


	3. Fuerza

Había una gran multitud en el lugar; Desde ojos curiosos, reporteros para cubrir la nota, familiares y algunos afectados que pudieron asistir a la ceremonia.

Todo mundo rodeaba el lugar designado para aquel nuevo y pequeño monumento que se encontraría entre la pirámide del Louvre y el mismo museo, ambos lugares emblemas de la ciudad parisina.

Estaba cubierto por un gran manto de color blanco, solo unos pocos habían visto lo que se encontraba debajo.

Podía parecer pequeño a comparación de grandes monumentos de aquella ciudad, que fácilmente podría ser opacado, pero la verdad era que aun estando completamente oculto al mundo, ese monumento era el nuevo centro de atención, de unos dos metros aproximadamente.

Y ahí, aun lado de aquello por develar y acompañado del alcalde estaba el artista que había creado aquello, lo había hecho honorarios, estaba dedicada a todos los que habían sufrido aquel fatídico día, incluyendo a su novia, aquella a la que había perdido a causa de una guerra de ideologías ajena.

Théo Barbot había dejado todo su amor en aquella obra.

Y Sabrina se preguntó si ella podía llegar a ser tan fuerte como él.

― Ella estaba un año arriba de nosotros ― Comentó, solo para que Adrien pudiese escucharla, apresando su pequeño bolso entre sus brazos. Él la observó confundido ― Mireille Caquet ― Añadió ella.

Él rubio siguió el camino que los ojos de ella le guiaban, observaba a Théo e inmediatamente pudo descubrir lo que su mente pensaba.

Y, estaba preguntándose lo mismo.

¿Sería capaz de resistir la muerte de un ser amado?

Chloé no era su pareja, pero el amor puede venir de muchas formas, en este caso era un amor fraternal.

― Podemos aprender de él, de muchos que están aquí ¿Sabes? ― Dijo, dirigiendo su mirada a ella.

 _Fuerza_ , era lo que necesitaban.

Personas que pasaban por situaciones peores la tenían, ellos que tenían una vida por delante debían tenerla también.

Y más si no estaban solos.

Adrien observó nuevamente al frente, encontrándose con la mirada de su madre quien le saludaba discretamente, mientras que su padre compartía un saludo formal con él alcalde de París, André Bourgeois, recordando que habían sido quienes financiaron los materiales ocupados por Théo.

Luego de aquel saludo y algunos aplausos que escucharon en la multitud, el alcalde subió a un pequeño estrado.

Tomó ligeramente de la mano a Sabrina, para comenzar a caminar unos pasos para estar en un mejor lugar entre todas las personas.

― Les doy la bienvenida a todos aquellos que nos hacen el honor de encontrarse aquí para la develación de este nuevo monumento que, a partir de hoy será parte de París y del mundo entero, pero antes diré unas palabras que, me gustaría que llegaran a todo el mundo ― Hizo una pausa― Uno que estamos destrozando por la falta de respeto, amor y clemencia que nos tenemos los humanos unos a los otros ―.

 _《_ _Tenemos dones que ningún otro ser vivo tiene, tenemos la capacidad de expresarnos con las palabras, sea de forma oral o escrita y aun así, parece que no nos comprendemos los unos a los otros, ¿Es más fácil quitar una vida inocente al dialogo para conseguir algo? No, no lo es._

 _Este es un mensaje para el mundo, existe un arma que está al alcance de todos y que no necesitan comprar: El dialogo. Hagamos guerras de dialogo para llegar a los acuerdos necesarios, no hay necesidad de que inocentes paguen por discrepancias entre naciones._

 _El respeto, la tolerancia, igualdad, solidaridad y dialogo son palabras que, haciendo uso de ellas, nos pueden guiar a algo maravilloso y necesario: La Paz._ _》_

Tanto Adrien como Sabrina al escuchar las palabras del alcalde sintieron un profundo respeto y admiración por él, aunque en ese momento también estaba hablando como él Padre de Chloé, en ningún momento durante el discurso se quebró.

Por qué era un hombre fuerte ¿De quién más aprendería esa cualidad su amiga?

La pelirroja apretó levemente la mano de Adrien, aun las tenían entrelazadas.

Él respingó levemente, observándola por el rabillo del ojo como no perdía ninguna palabra del discurso, cuando él ya se había perdido por la mitad.

Las palabras del alcalde terminaron, seguidas por una gran ovación de todo aquel que asistió al evento, habían develado el nuevo monumento que, como él alcalde había mencionado anteriormente, estaría en sus corazones.

Su rostro se tiño de alegría al ver a su amiga con un gesto genuino de felicidad en mucho tiempo.

Era un trabajo magnifico, claramente era un homenaje a la famosa obra _"La Libertad guiando al pueblo"_ de _Eugène Delacroix_ ; El cuerpo de una mujer completamente cromado, ondeando una bandera a su espalda que es iluminada por tres faroles de luz diminutos que reflejan los colores de la bandera francesa y, en su mano el símbolo universal de la paz; Una paloma con un ramo de olivo en el pico.

― Sabrina ― Le llamó el rubio, logrando que ella girara a verlo ― ¿Traes la foto de la princesa de París? ―.

Ella río levemente, abriendo el bolso que había estado cuidando con mucho esfuerzo y, de ahí, saco un pequeño portarretrato que tenía una fotografía de ella, la más reciente a decir verdad; La foto que Sabrina le tomó antes de que ella saliera con su padre a aquel evento que cambio no solo sus vidas, sino de todo parís.

― No es una princesa, es la reina ―.

Adrien río ante aquel comentario, ambos estaban siendo fuertes.

Porque estaban juntos.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pensé que tardaría un poco más en escribir esto, no había tenido tiempo para poner a fluir las ideas de este fanfic correctamente, solo uno que otro borrador todo feo en mi libreta de apuntes y notas del teléfono.

Aprovecho para comentar; El discurso que André da es solo una pequeña parte, pero como los capítulos son cortos no me quise extender tanto en ese asunto.

El discurso en si son mis propios pensamientos sobre lo que pasa alrededor del mundo, sí, pero en estos momentos quiero hacer hincapié en algo; El fandom, en estos momentos creo que le queda bien. Peleas, disgustos, insultos ¿No podemos vivir en paz y en lugar de una pelea, dialogar?

Tuve ganas de incluir algo como esto, gracias a todos los integrantes de Changer_MLB_Fandom (Wattpad) por este nuevo proyecto, si tienen un tiempo den una vuelta por el perfil, realmente el fandom de MLB necesita un empujón: It was for you guys.

Gracias a todos los que están apoyando este proyecto, es algo súper lindo que esto realmente les esté gustando y me hace sentir súper feliz.

Ah, y disculpen por actualizar a estas horas, acabo de hacer la revisión : C

Los quiero, ¡Besos!


	4. Culpa

Pensó durante instantes que sus palabras eran reales, se sentía tan seguro respecto a eso, más cuando ella apoyo sus palabras.

Que ser fuerte sería fácil, más si estaban juntos en eso.

Pero realmente no quería que Sabrina lo odiara.

Seguramente eso haría.

― Adrien, cielo, por favor déjame entrar ― La suave voz de su madre sonó tras la puerta, dando pequeños golpecitos sobre esta ― Vamos, háblame ―.

No recibió respuesta.

Él se encontraba en la esquina de su habitación, observando a su alrededor, meditando las palabras que había escuchado de sus padres.

― Cariño, por favor ― Escuchó nuevamente ― No tienes la culpa de nada, Adrien ―.

Se deslizo hacia el piso con su espalda recargada a la pared, estirando sus piernas y quedar tirado en aquella esquina.

No quería hablar por ahora.

Y poco a poco su madre entendió aquello, dejando estar al adolescente en su habitación lidiando con sus propias ideas.

Por qué pudo haber sido él.

Porque él pudo protegerla.

Y no fue así.

 _Ese día_ ella le había llamado, no contestó y él pensó que no tendría importancia, que el lunes siguiente podría decirle lo que fuera, él estaba ocupado jugando en línea.

 _Ese día_ ella le llamo a Nathalie, invitándolo a aquel evento de caridad, él no escuchó lo que Nathalie le decía por sus audífonos, y realmente no pensó que fuese importante.

 _Ese día_ él pudo haber estado con ella.

― Y fui un tonto ― Cubrió su rostro, intentando detener aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a hacer estragos en su pecho.

Era la culpabilidad.

Para que aquello se desatara solo bastaron unas palabras de sus padres en conjunto con Nathalie, agradeciendo a aquel encerramiento poco sano que podía tener en ocasiones con los videojuegos.

Él solo pudo sentir enojo ¿Cómo podían expresarse así?

Personas heridas, muertas y un par entre ambos estados.

Y él en perfecto estado por su necedad.

No podía considerarse un verdadero amigo, le había fallado.

Mientras tanto, su madre se encontraba tras la puerta de su habitación, expectante de cualquier acción o ruido que su hijo pudiera hacer.

Incluso esperando que saliera y pudieran hablar de aquello.

Pero realmente no quería escuchar.

Tampoco lo culpaba, entendía muy bien su molestia, incluso ella misma se había molestado con Gabriel por aquel comentario tan frio, realmente no se daba cuenta que ellos mismos pudieron haber pasado lo que muchas familias e incluso un gran amigo de ellos.

Sí, ella también se sentía afortunada porque su hijo no hubiese asistido, pero los modos de Gabriel no eran exactamente los mejores, mucho menos para expresarse.

Dio una última mirada a la puerta, suspirando.

Su hijo tenía el corazón en la mano, y en esas ocasiones, lo mejor era apartarse un poco para que no lo presionara.

[…]

Intentaba no dormir, pero algo no le dejaba.

En realidad eran dos cosas las que impedían que ella conciliara el sueño.

La primera al principio pensó que era hambre, incluso pensó que podía estar enferma.

Pero poco a poco comenzó a descubrir que era aquello, hasta ese mismo punto en la noche que pudo _descubrirlo_ , por así decirlo.

Y con ese descubrimiento, llego la segunda cosa que le impediría el sueño esa noche y quizás muchas otras más.

Culpabilidad.

Porque lo que había descubierto era que ella sentía algo por Adrien Agreste.

Algo más que el cariño que le profesas alguien con tú amistad.

Estaba traicionando a su mejor amiga con aquellos pensamientos, estaba siendo algo peor que la escoria.

Estaba traicionando a Chloé.

Además, ella no podía sentir algo como aquello por él ¡No debía! Por más que hiciera latir su corazón desenfrenadamente, para ella aquello era tabú desde pequeña.

Pensar en sentir lo mismo que su querida amiga por un chico le daba escalofríos, siempre se dijo que nunca permitiría aquello.

¿Por qué justo ahora que Chloé no estaba? Sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna y eso estaba claro, pero que aquellos sentimientos comenzaran a salir a flote luego de aquella desgracia con su amiga solo lograba que miles de preguntas se insertaran en su cabeza.

 _¿Y si siempre te gusto pero lo ocultabas por ella? ¿Qué se siente tener el camino finalmente libre?_ Sin embargo, aquellos no eran pensamientos que ella deseaba tener, simplemente brotaban de su cabeza como una coladera recién destapada.

Pensamientos fétidos.

Chloé ama a ese chico, ¿Qué clase de amiga podría ser ella si tenía aquellos sentimientos?

― _¿Ves a ese chino, Ina? ―_ Una pequeña Chloé apareció en su mente, señalando a Adrien cuando era un infante igual ― _Va a ser mi esposo algún día ―._

Dio varias vueltas en su cama, sin obtener éxito.

No tenía el control de sus sentimientos ni de sus pensamientos.

Quería pensar que aquello solo era por la vulnerabilidad que sentía. Que necesitaba un sentimiento que no fuese de pesar para salir adelante, quería pensar que la razón era por qué pasaba mas tiempo con Adrien del que nunca había imaginado.

― _Voy a ser la madrina ¿Verdad? ―_ La pequeña rubia rodó los ojos mientras asentía.

Todo aquello era más grande que ella y parecía que le persiguieran como si fuesen pesadillas.

Y ella rogaba que desaparecieran.

Por qué ya no quería sentir la culpabilidad.

Le asustaba.

Y por un momento deseo ser invisible ante todo aquello y todo mundo.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hamilton siempre me ayuda para los bloqueos de inspiracion.

Lo curioso, es que este capitulo ya lo tenia hace como un mes pero entre tanta cosa olvide que lo tenia escrito.

Muchas gracias por apoyar este fanfic medio angst, o no sé. Soy mala para elegir las categorias.

Un beso y, los quiero mucho.


End file.
